


Cement Flooring

by svimejo



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svimejo/pseuds/svimejo
Summary: Adam gives in and teaches Miya a little about how to skate.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Cement Flooring

"I said, train me!"

"I did." Ainosuke itched for another cigarette already. It was a simple routine - anything he didn't _love_ , he cleared out of the way. Miya wasn't clearing out. In fact, he was blocking the door to the men's bathroom, and Ainosuke still hadn't gotten over the habit of actually drinking the red tea he was given at a meeting.

"You've given me footing advice once or twice, that's it!"

"You've improved."

"I want more!"

"Pay more."

"I'm thirteen! C'mon." Miya's voice was getting louder and louder; bad for publicity in case anyone saw.

Ainosuke switched to his work face, chuckled, and bent down to near Miya's height.

"Fine. I'm looking forward to seeing you grow into a skater who can rival me."

\-----

Ainosuke came five minutes late to the skate park, a grey duffel bag slung across his shoulders. He was wearing an older suit, one he didn't mind wrinkling into oblivion.

"You've taken apart your board before, right?" Ainosuke assumed and tossed him the duffle bag, which he caught awkwardly, almost hitting himself in the face with it. Through the fabric Miya could feel a screwdriver, some small plastic boxes, part of a board, and some things he couldn't identify.

"Yeah..." Miya answered, not meeting Ainosuke's watching eyes. "But I haven't really modded it before. I always get help with that."

"...That'll be your first lesson then." The man replied, and Miya reluctantly got to work.

\-----

It was their second or third session. Adam liked to only spare him ten or fifteen minutes at a time, which was far too little - he needed at least half an hour, hopefully more. Most of the time was spent in silence, with Adam watching his tricks, and at the end of the so-called lesson - which Adam was simply using as a smoke break in-between work and home - one or two of his flaws would be pointed out. The times he stayed the longest were when they did things like worked on Miya's board, but there wouldn't be many more of those sessions either.

"Why not come sit on my lap? You're tired from standing, aren't you?" 

Adam suddenly said, patting his thighs, not minding that the slacks ironed to perfection by Tadashi every morning would wrinkle from his offer. He was sitting on a chair he'd brought to the ground floor of the abandoned building they were using for practice today, sleeves rolled up to just below the elbows with a screwdriver in his right hand, showing Miya exactly how the adjustments on his own skateboard worked.

"I'm not a kid." said Miya, although he was one.

"Are you putting words in my mouth?" asked Ainosuke, and it wasn't a harsh tone, but all of a sudden Miya wondered just how easily this tentative relationship would break.

"No... sorry." Miya replied.

"Then come sit. It's more comfortable."

Miya took the two, three steps he needed to clamber up onto Ainosuke's knees, then pivoted himself, sitting down. It was not, in fact, very comfortable - but he could feel the warmth of the man's legs through his polyester slacks, which was better than feeling nothing but the cool evening breeze, and it did take a load off his aching feet.

"Sit back more, you'll fall off that way." chastised Adam, and took hold of Miya by the sides of his stomach, moving him backwards until Miya's back was touching Adam's own chest. This was even warmer, and in a way somewhat comforting, as Ainosuke's arms reached around him to continue pointing things out on the board and it felt almost like an embrace.

Stupid. He wasn't some little kid. He didn't need a parental figure to hug him. 

He didn't need anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be much longer and darker, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I don't see Adam as a bad guy, I see him as a victim of abuse.


End file.
